


breaking some stereotypes of unrequited love

by GunGoddessMissFortune



Series: soobin and yeonjun thing [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Depression, INCOMPLETE SHIT LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT IS INCOMPLETE IN SOME WAY SORRY IM REVISING STUFF, Idol AU but IT'z Different, M/M, big gay, bts - Freeform, delulu af, spoiler alert Ryujin is sorta independent and doesn't need no man, suicidal, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunGoddessMissFortune/pseuds/GunGoddessMissFortune
Summary: test (since its my first evur post lmao) i dont know i forgot i was even supposed to write a summary but i have like over 100k words written already lol!!!YO IM DISCONTINUING THIS DUE TO MANY REASONS BUT IM RLLY SORRY TO ANYONE WHO READ AND EXPECTED MORE... I began writing this off of a Twitter prompt and it had a reeeeaaally bad ending and it would have felt 2 disrespectful to the groups the story was based off of, potential readers, and to myself. Sorry lol





	1. big oof yeonjun (WORKING TITLE)

**Author's Note:**

> testing  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within my story. All people are under BigHit entertainment and some other various companies. Although based on the concepts of real people, all details and events of the story that take place are fictitious or purely coincidental to represent real-world idols. The characters and story are personal iterations made for the sake of the story; they do not reflect the idol themselves or their occupation. Do not plagiarize any of my work. Do not let my work influence your opinion of said idols, because the accuracy to the real person will be intentionally skewed for the sake of storytelling. Do not send this story to idols or related BigHit employees to defame them. Constructive criticism is HIGHLY encouraged for the sake of story structure, descriptions, and dialogue. Story rated mature. *Mature themes of homophobia (?), blood (?), depressive thoughts (?), emotional/sexual abuse (?), etc. are present. Sex scenes will be deliberately omitted or written in a form where they are not a mandatory read. Lemon parts may be forewarned or placed entirely in a follow-up chapter to keep the nature of the story flexible.  
> *They're actually not present lol this was just a working thing  
> THIS CHAPTER NO BETA I THINK THAT MEANS IVE NEVER PROOFREAD IT  
> LOL IDK HWO TO ADD A SECOND CHAPTER  
> PLS READ END NOTES  
> 03/20/19 THE ENTIRE THING IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND ITS SUPER LONG BUT SINCE TXT AND ITZY JUST DEBUTED IMA UPDATE RLLY SLOWLY OK

Chapter 1: “idk”  


Being outed inside of a strict social-hierarchy in South Korea isn’t pleasant, especially for someone of Yeonjun’s age. For someone who’s barely an adult at age 19, Yeonjun surprisingly isn’t an amateur when it comes to alcohol. So being the adept fellow he is with being drunk, he decides to just whisk away every problem by the over-usage of vodka, chicken tenders, just a little bit of unprescribed adderall from who-knows-where, and more shots of vodka. It’s tragic really, but if he wasn’t able to remember every problem that plagued him at this very moment, then he’d considered it solved. Normally limiting himself from this type of lunacy to maintain a dancer’s healthy body, Yeonjun told himself that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t even be socially included within dancing anymore. It’s like he can’t love himself or do nice things without the world hating him and giving him bad things in some form.  


“Having a rough time bud?” the bartender questioned. He was in his mid-30s, a bit too jaded and stubby to be asking such things, but had a sort of consideration that sparked to Yeonjun. Yeonjun’s excessive intake of vodka was in fact pretty worrying, but somewhere inside the fucked head of his still made an effort to conceal every problem.  


“Nah, I’m just feeling myself tonight-” Yeonjun sputtered out, before tripping out of his slippery bar stool.  


The lights of the night club shining in patterns of iridescent red and blues strained Yeonjun’s vision from functioning properly. The night club wasn’t overly packed, but some people raving to “Waste it on Me,” by Steve Aoki ft. BTS were vigorously moving their bodies out on the dance floor. Maybe it’d be pretty great to grind on a girl for show, yeah? Yeonjun considered it, having a slight loss of grasp on common sense, but decided to keep to himself. People should’ve been the last of his matters, and even his drunken self knew that isolation was all he needed at this moment; and a tad bit of alcohol.  


“Oops, haha,” Yeonjun spit out as he tried regaining balance in his legs. “Just a little sore,” he jested.  


“Okay, you do you,” the bartender said in response. Yeonjun ignored his quip.  


After ordering as much as his wallet would allow, Yeonjun downed everything that was visible on the counter. Erasure what what he needed now. Erasure of himself. Being wasted and inebriated to the maximum, he made his way somewhere; to where was the question. Not wanting to process anything above basic cognition, and being incapable of doing so at this point, Yeonjun strayed towards the lights. Pretty lights. Getting a feel for the surroundings, he noted “fun stuff” that would be decent to explore inside this club: the dirtied walls, some booths with hot guys; oops, he wasn’t supposed to think that- gotta lead a heterosexual example! More drunk people, some people ordering drinks, and the blasting music coming from the DJ stereo. Despite the Wednesday night of the club vibe having less people in Yeonjun’s head, there was still a populous amount. He hadn’t taken note of that when entering, only focusing on getting as wasted as possible. Well, that’s not exactly what his intention was, but it’s drastically changed after being stuck with the aching thoughts in his head.  


His headache only persisted, but the feeling of inebriation was pure euphoria to Yeonjun. Only seeking to withdraw himself further from the restraints of the world, he submitted into the sounds that only got increasingly louder the more he walked. He let out a pitiful laugh to himself, for reasons unknown to himself. Why laugh? Was he having a blast being all alone inside of a moderately packed club, or was it because he was laughing at himself? Yeonjun was a soft person who was outgoing and energetic, but he didn’t like himself right now. All of his desires thrown away because of a singular stupid thing; what fault was there to not pin on himself after royally fucking up his only hope of happiness? It didn’t matter anymore. Or at least, it didn’t matter to him in the moment.  


Not sure whether he should break out dancing on the stage due to the irony of actually attempting to do so, Yeonjun headed over to the restrooms. Urges of needing to vomit were starting to become apparent, and although he was only wearing a messily arranged casual outfit, having only stained clothes to wear would be unfavorable. He was technically homeless at the moment, and a wardrobe change would be out of reach. With the need to regurgitate also flooded back the memories of his old group. Trying as hard as possible to suppress the need, Yeonjun stumbled in front of the bathroom entrance. His consciousness was wearing thin, but he knew he had enough stamina to stand up and ground himself. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but he was unsure as to why. A lot of unexplained emotions, some from sadness and others from alcohol, were affecting him right now. He could think. But he couldn’t think. It was a difficult concept to wrap around.  


Yeonjun was able to envision his hyungs. Namjoon. Yoongi. Taehyung. It didn’t make sense as to why feelings of them turned to turmoil, but he didn’t want them taking place in his mind any longer. What mattered was that they didn’t accept him for who he was, and it destroyed him not being able to confide in the only people he trusted after getting kicked out onto the streets and making his way to Seoul. All four used to have such a pure alliance, sprung from their love of dancing and rapping. All of them derived from a rough childhood growing up. All of them were brothers to Yeonjun. But being the youngest and most naïve led to being rejected and ultimately Yeonjun rejecting himself. It hurt too excruciatingly to dwindle in such matters.  


They were all tightly-knitted like family because of how much they relied on each other, or at least used to. Having the rights to a run-down apartment was difficult enough, but actually feeding four mouths and keeping a job seemed to be extremely challenging for all of them. Yoongi, arguably the most important dance member of their crew, was the only one who could consistently bring home money during days of darkness and starvation. However, he frequently quarreled with Namjoon about how he actually received said money. Yeonjun spotted him cleaning off blood of himself before. It panged at his heart, knowing that it meant people were potentially injured or even worse, but Yoongi told him to only look out for himself inside of a world that didn’t bother to look out for him. He didn’t like it, but he had to accept that that was the only way of living. Yeonjun had to accept that the dubious nature of Yoongi couldn’t be questioned for all of their safety. He needed Yoongi to allow himself to survive.  


He ran away from them because he was never like them to begin with. Namjoon was intelligent; even though he was a street thug, he always found his way around and knew how to survive. Yoongi was pretty similar, but was a lot more reserved and a lot less scared to do bold, daring, and even unethical acts against others. Yeonjun was depressed like Yoongi, but that’s where the similarities end. Taehyung was a lot different. He actually was pretty similar to Yeonjun, both having such youthful minds. They both originally were the closest, even managing to forge a bond stronger than Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s, but thinking of him felt like voluntarily injecting poison into his mind. Taehyung hurt the most to reminisce about. He was different from Taehyung in the fact that he had no sense of purpose, and especially in his perspective regarding what type of people he resonated with. Technically, he was also the best dancer compared to all of them, but that was just a minor witty detail that he never put precedence on. It was difficult leaving their apartment for the last time, but even harder trying to face the feelings of actually being segregated permanently. He didn’t even have a home now, just cash that he “stole” from Yoongi.  


Instead of responsibly running away, if that’s even something that one can possibly do, Yeonjun is now stuck in a place that physically and mentally binds him. He made his way over to an empty restroom stall and locked the door. No one else was in there to witness what was about to ensue; odd, since usually club bathrooms are filled with people doing things to each other. He flipped his head down instantly over the bowl and lost control of his stomach. The burning sensation rose up to his throat, in which all of his digestive insides forced themselves out into the toilet bowl. He didn’t willingly throw up into the bowl, but rather it all let loose automatically once the first gag hit him. Feeling somewhat relieved, but still mostly horrible on a body-scale level, Yeonjun let out the silent sobs. More questions arose to his mind. Why should he cry over a problem that he caused? Just trivial things that didn’t matter nonetheless. He was allowed to feel whatever he wanted in his last night of being in his happy land. Hopefully he’d wake up to be dead the next morning.  


He heard the bathroom door fling open. It sounded like two people were both occupied with an intense session of making-out or whatever, Yeonjun assumed. He didn’t care about the disturbing nature of his situation, but was rather sickened by the fact that no one would make love to him so passionately. From now on, he had no one, and even nothing. But that was a problem for another day, one that could be resolved if he was scrappy enough. The sounds of sucking and labored moans continued and echoed. Yeonjun could feel the appalling noises reverberate off of the walls into his head, even beating out the hum of the distant club music. He was jealous that someone was able to have such liberation that he himself would never be able to experience.  


Leading his mind off of the despicable noises, Yeonjun trailed his mind back to where his affinity for dancing has brought him so far. He thought about it in a long-term retrospect and how it led up to his downfall. Actually, just two hours beforehand, it had been pretty pleasant; he was in a casual conversation with someone at the same bar talking about their shared interest of dancing. It didn't capture his attention at first, since the guy trying to initiate conversation was a lot younger than him. He was pretty lean for his age but had innocent features that accentuated his small-sized frame and moderate everyday dress wear. Yeonjun wasn't sure how he was permitted into the club, even considering to ask, but the person mentioned being within a group that encouraged him to go; it was his dancing crew. Hurts to fathom the idea of other people still having others around them, let alone for dancing. Yeonjun barely remembered any details about the person besides his name, which was Caucasian. Now that he thinks about it, the stranger did appear to be partially white. His name was Kai.  


Yeonjun questioned why such a random moment of his day struck to him in such a dire moment of vomiting. In fact, he really had no reason to think about it any further. Subconsciously, he knew he was just trying to forget about his four former brothers, especially Taehyung. It was laughable at how they were so alike but so inverted at the same time. They sure did look like, and shared a childish sense of humor, but their level of sensitivity contrasted. Taehyung could be hard-headed at times and had a less-than normal amount of humility. Yeonjun always tried to stay delicate in terms of self-image. He still remember how so many senseless jokes were exchanged between the two back when nothing had tainted the purity of their friendship. That was before. Different feelings and selfish desires had corrupted those days of him being blindly blissful, turning into ambivalence as time gradually passed. This he could not face, even when under the influence of the happy-honesty drink of vodka. Yeonjun was an inexplicable monster, just naturally being detrimental as an entirety. He sometimes even thought of himself as a sinful devil, although he knew those thoughts were far too deluded to be validated, even by Yoongi who was understanding of his sadness. Taehyung had a secret persona behind him also, using it to mask and conceal his inner feelings. But instead of being another incarnation of a demon, Yeonjun always thought of him as a fallen angel. He was gracefully broken in the same way as Yeonjun, but different in terms of potential. Yeonjun always thought of Taehyung as the boy who had wings; Taehyung just needed to learn how to regrow and lift off. Yeonjun would always be left helpless, only having devil horns to indicate his contaminated heart.  


He almost tapped into his most cherished memories, but the melancholy thoughts of his last conversation snapped him out of it. The vodka was sure good at whisking away thinking, especially thinking about thoughts that would only discomfort and ache at his well-being. It was also one trippy as hell experience. Black holes then tore at the last visible pictures under his teary fogged vision. Yeonjun let out groans of pain. The explicit sounds of mouth-to-mouth ceased. Shuffling occurred along the footsteps, but only shadows casted under the stall were indicated to Yeonjun. Some people might have caught him amidst barfing his entire guts out. Not necessarily notable for a night club experience, but definitely unpleasurable. Yeonjun gave a silent apology in his head, already breaking the flimsy promise of never hurting anyone ever again. Maybe he didn't have to count this, because they did annoy him with the kissing in the first place.  


He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his roughly textured jacket. It irritated his skin, but no more than the sensation of throwing up had already done before. With wobbling paralyzed legs, he clutched to the toilet bowl to regain his stability. Yeonjun had one last swallow inside of the stall, burning his throat slightly as an aftertaste before numbingly flicking the stall door open. The moving door casted another light upon his face, further scorching the surface of his eyelids. He saw a singular man with his back turned towards him running his fingers through the hushed faucet water. Unsure if it was the same person inside of the heated makeout prior, Yeonjun decided to pay no mind. It would’ve been easier to do so if water droplets weren’t being flung everywhere. Through the mirror, Yeonjun could see him stressingly rub at his face as if he was trying to remove layers of himself simultaneously. The lathering motions were soothing to watch for a couple of seconds, but then Yeonjun put his focus onto retaining the footing that he barely managed to hold. The guy was roughly 6 feet tall, no more and no less. He was able to tell by how the shadows shifted around his big stature when the man turned around to look at Yeonjun. Yeonjun almost caught the features on his face, debating whether or not to initiate meaningless chatter or to just ignore him in the case that he bothers to speak. As he looked up to face the person, shuffling aside to reach the sink beside the one in use, Yeonjun noticed that the rolling of his eyes hadn’t halted. Everything began spinning; he sort of felt voluntary control still within grasp, but relinquished it anyway because his thoughts of consciousness blackened within an instant. Something had applied throbbing pressure along his head, but deciphering what wasn’t very possible now that he was completely blacked out. It could’ve been the dank bathroom floor, or maybe the arms of someone; he had no way of telling at this point.


	2. finAlly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk but more stuff happens!! sorry if none of this seems cohesive im a new writer xdxd i also revised the beginning when i already had most of the story drafted out so it might get confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read summary ig idk  
> i tried my best here xP xP  
> i stopped writing midway and continued because part of it is rewritten so hopefully there r no continuity issues !

The lingering waft of sweat was appalling, but not enough to knock Yeonjun out of his slumbering state. The pounding of his head grew in intensity, but he disregarded it. It was soothing to have the pulsating waves of his headache be alleviated by warm, slender fingers coursing through his hair. Yeonjun had a prominent bump on the left side of his head. He didn’t really mind having the weird lump there, but to have someone finally give attention to all of the little details of his body made his heart stir and flutter. It’s like he dwelled in such little matters all of the time that ended up hurting him, but tiny acts like these just temporarily made the world seem okay. He had hope whenever these interactions ever occurred, because they made him forget─ or sometimes just accept─ things for what they were. It made him felt cute in a way, even though it could barely be seen as an act of appreciation. It reminded Yeonjun of who he was supposed to be: a sensual and hyperactive person, not the person that he was right now. He missed himself, his old self, but sometimes he questioned whether that old self really existed or was just a manifestation of expectations he had for himself. He was himself when he had Yoongi, Namjoon, and especially Taehyung, but he also knew that that was a part of what destroyed him in the first place.  


He was becoming increasingly aware, but not totally out of his reveries. Yeonjun extended his arm over the person to reciprocate the embrace. It did occur to him that he really couldn’t pinpoint how he got himself into this situation, but he sort of didn’t care. He liked having someone to cuddle with when times were difficult for him to pull through. Other people had so much potential to hurt him, but they also mended him in the right places so well. Yeonjun traced his fingers over the skin of the other. He noted how soft the surface was, but it was also very firm when he applied pressure lightly to the area. He assumed that it was someone else’s back muscles that he was caressing. Then the feeling of being lifted up high, like a sort of euphoria, rose in his stomach. He eased it back down, satisfying whatever urge was trying to alert him. It felt so warm to have someone else like this, even though he felt uncomfortable from the symptoms of the hangover he was having.  


The hangover did prompt Yeonjun of his current situation, be he told himself it was fine. This is the peaceful and serene ending that he was looking for all along. He acknowledged that something, something he couldn’t remember to be exact, was utter shit, but that it was in the past. The feeling he had finally felt like the infinite nirvana that only few could ever experience. He thought of it like everlasting bliss inside of a continuum. Yeonjun didn’t understand why, but he was okay with the unknown. Suddenly, the last few thoughts didn’t really add up. What was making him think such things? Odd. Maybe if he slips back into that psyche, it won’t matter. But he knew it wouldn’t just be easy to just pretend like he couldn’t remember. It was like being awoken from a dream in the middle of the night; although it somewhat appeased him to will himself back into a dreamlike mentality, it wouldn’t actually work. The effects were wearing off, very rapidly, but he didn’t actually feel agonized like what would normally happen when someone interrupts his dreams.  


The soreness of his legs then caught his attention. A heavy blanket was draped over him, making him initially unaware that his legs were quite tender. The blood flow of his legs shifted around as he intertwined his legs with the other. The person’s thighs wrapped itself around Yeonjun’s, making his limbs feel warm. It hurt a bit to have such sore legs, but surrendering voluntary control actually made the sensation pleasurable. As long as he didn’t agitate his stiffened legs, it felt nice. The leg on top of him was pretty heavy, but he rustled around a bit more until it was cozy again. He felt nice again. Everything felt nice again.  


Wait, fuck, he thought. Yeonjun was sure that he was missing something, like the anxiety that screams at him daily likes to constantly remind him. Something was so right, but so wrong at the same time. It’s like he wanted to say in his position, unmoving, unchanged, but he was somehow aware that it would mean choosing ignorance over the truth. Yeonjun told himself that he stayed ignorant far too long at this point. He tried to recollect his brain a bit. It wasn’t working. Yes, yes, no, no, what was the sudden realization supposed to be? He nearly succumbed back to the feeling of cuddles and kisses. But a part of him still pulled himself back from whoever was on top of him. It felt like all sorts of good and bad, like blaring sirens in the silence of the bed, but the bad was taking its priority. He was naked in someone else’s bed.  


He repeated those words a few times, even mouthing it. Someone’s hitched breath was continuously puffing out warm air onto his forehead. He thought he smelled the stench of garlic bread, but his nose twisted when he realized it was a pungent alcohol. Then to comprehend the meaning of the words “naked in someone else’s bed” suddenly was his top concern. He was naked in someone else’s bed. No clothes to cover his dried skin. The person delicately holding him didn’t seem to have fabric on them either. The person didn’t even have breasts. If whatever the voluptuous feeling of a woman was supposed to feel like, Yeonjun was still aware enough to know that it wasn’t rock-hard abs. He was tracing his skin along a guy’s back before. Now he was feeling the curves of a six-pack after falling under the sexual temptation. It was tempting in a liberating way.  


“Agh! What the fuck?” Yeonjun yelped helplessly. The man aside of him then stirred.  


Yeonjun realized that most people were supposed to leave, not cuddle, after a one-night stand. If that was what even happened.  


He tried identifying the man before him, but his vision was too blurry to make out anything recognizable.  


“Hey, settle down will you?” the man said in a seductive but aggressive tone.  


The person seemed to be the same age as him, judging by his young appearance, but Yeonjun honestly couldn’t tell by the pillow blocking the other’s face. The man sighed, vexingly shaking his head under the pillow, and then revealed himself. Yeonjun still couldn’t see his face through the mess of hair and bangs that covered his eyes, but he did spot a sheepish smirk. The man pulled Yeonjun back into his embrace before he could lean upwards, grabbing him by the torso.  


“Oh, it’s a guy,” he blankly stated.  


“No shit, what else would I be?” Yeonjun snapped back.  


“Shh. The girls never stay in bed this long. Just be quiet and lay down,” the mysterious person instructed.  


This silenced Yeonjun pretty quick. The awkwardness of a post-stand wasn’t very apparent from the beginning. Not only did it seem like the man expected him to have been beside him upon daybreak, but even somewhat encouraged the act. Who was he, again? Yeonjun did not bother to ask, since he didn’t care. What he cared about was getting out as soon as possible. This could bite him back in the ass, even more so compared to secretly leaving his old home. The only problem was that he couldn’t move from this person’s iron grip. Yeonjun looked around to assess his situation, finding himself within a fancy room. Messy, but certainly top-notch in terms of furnishing. He wondered what expensive items he could break or steal before he made his escape. Actually, that would pose more of an obstacle than it’d help in his case. Getting sued or tried for invasion of property or theft didn’t sit well with him.  


The warmth of the man next to him crept in as he contemplated on his next step of action. Falling back asleep was not within his range of possibilities, despite how badly he wanted it. Yeonjun squirmed out of the bed, keeping his lower half under the blanket. He hurried himself out and made sure to smack the boy beside him with the fluffy pillow as he got up.  


“Sorry, it’s been fun and all but I’m leaving,” Yeonjun stated. He slipped on his black briefs that was in a pile of other clothing items strewn across the floor. He couldn’t find any of his other belongings in the mess. Yeonjun also completely forgot if he still had his phone on him, but it didn’t matter, because he left it on mute and blocked all contacts after Yoongi gave him several dozen missed calls.  


The guy made incoherent mumbling noises. His upper body rose from the bed and it displayed his muscles in all of its glory. Yeonjun knew that he wasn’t the most fit in terms of body when it came to men, but the man's lanky figure was enough to make his face rose red from blushing. Yeonjun still couldn’t make out the minute details of the person’s face, because… his own stained shirt was on his head, covering half of what his messy bangs already weren’t hiding. It was not worth the mentality to retrieve back his shirt, so he picked up a random pastel pink jacket off of the floor to wear instead. Although it wasn’t his type of color, it was free courtesy for the guest considering that he was forced to give cuddles and affection just moments prior.  


His sore legs prevented him from properly navigating through the house, which seemed to be a luxurious apartment from what he could interpret. He pushed his way through, passing by the kitchen, where his now-dead phone was placed. Yeonjun snatched it from its place and stuffed it in the jacket’s pocket. He froze in place and cursed at himself. He had to turn back. He suddenly realized he had no pants on. When he did, the person grabbed him by his shoulders and they were face-to-face. Yeonjun still managed to avoid direct eye contact, not wanting to remember the man’s face and hopefully concealing his own enough so they wouldn’t be connected in any way after he makes his hasty exit.  


“W-Wait, it’s fine if you stay,” the guy pleaded with an uncleared throat. Yeonjun noticed that despite how tall he was, the person he supposedly fucked was still towering above him. Almost enough to be intimidating in an endearing sort of way, but Yeonjun wouldn’t fall for any more tricks of the mind.  


“It’s really not,” he replied.  


Needing pants, Yeonjun walked past him back to the bedroom and tossed around the bed sheets and blankets until something passable for wearing showed up. Upon doing so, he selected grey sweats out of the clutter that were a little too big but readjustable. The dude didn’t seem to care about Yeonjun stealing his clothes, which was just a minor detail when he thought about how he was willing to offer for him to stay. Too odd of a character and potentially manipulative since it was just a one-night stand. His virginity was lost now, but oh well. He only had himself to blame for all of that. Not worth risking anything more by wasting his time here.  


“Sorry for about everything I guess, but I’ll be taking my leave now,” Yeonjun informed the other.  


Walking through the spacious room, Yeonjun left the apartment through the unlocked front door.  


“Jin-hyung’s gonna kill me,” he heard on his way out.  


Not being concerned with the stranger’s own personal problems, he walked through the corridor and found a flight of stairs descending down to the outside world. He took a look around and assumed that it was a building for rich snobs, although he did notice that the lower floors had doors very spaced together. That meant that smaller and cheaper rooms would house people. However, it would be stupid to look for a place to temporarily stay so close to the person he had a one-night stand with. Before he made his way down the stairs, he heard light treading behind him and someone yelling out another person’s name.  


“Soobin-hyung! Soobin-hyung! I-” a high-pitched voice cheered before a smaller person grabbed out and hugged his stomach. Yeonjun flinched.  


He recognized the voice. He talked to this person before, but where?  


“Oh, I’m so sorry for jumping on you. I thought you were someone else so I- Hey! You’re the guy I talked with when illegally accompanying my friends into the club last night! Oops, T.M.I. But I didn’t know you lived here. Yeonjun, right?” the small boy said. That’s where Yeonjun knew him from. He honest to God forgot this person’s name however, because it was something too foreign and too unimportant to pay mind to.  


“And… it’s you again. Hello,” Yeonjun replied using his nice voice. He avoided addressing the younger by his name. It was something about younger kid-like people that made him become all sweet for no reason. He needed to quit his habit of being so nice to so-called children, but he couldn't help it; it was natural instinct, because he never had the time to be a kid himself.  


“It’s Huening Kai, I know you forgot! Haha, I never thought I’d meet you again. You seemed pretty cool the night before and all, but now I can tell that you’re just a cute mess. And I think that makes you my hyung if you were out drinking. Nice to meet you again, Yeonjun-hyung. You’re cute,” Huening Kai charmingly joked. Yeonjun was getting killed by this boy’s antics, but he still clung onto his primary goal of getting the fuck out of this place.  


Yeonjun remained silent for a moment, then let out a chuckle of acceptance. He enjoyed Huening Kai’s presence, but it wasn’t what he needed right now.  


“You said you like dancing right?” Huening Kai questioned out of the blue.  


“Yeah, why?” Yeonjun responded.  


“You mentioned dancing with a group or something, but you kinda worded it like they died...”  


“No one died. But yeah, I guess I enjoy all types of dance. It’s fun, sometimes.”  


“Sorry for your loss. Hehe.”  


Yeonjun let out a sigh, a sigh that he was holding in for quite a while because Huening Kai still had his petite arms clinging around his body in a back-hug.  


“But I don’t dance anymore. That’s none of your concern,” Yeonjun continued.  


“Why so serious?” Huening Kai said, sensing the shift of tone from Yeonjun.  


A bright light hit Huening Kai’s train of thought. “Hey, let’s exchange numbers since you’re totally a cool dancer like I am! Well, I think. I’ve never seen you dance but you talked extensively enough about it last night so you must be somewhat good. Weird how I haven’t seen you around the building until now though,” Huening Kai went on.  


“That’s because I don’t live here. And my phone died. It was nice seeing you again, and I think you’re a lot cuter than I am, but I’m gonna go now. Bye,” Yeonjun voiced coldly, still slipping a flirt into the conversation.  


“No no no I just found you again, please don’t leave~” the boy implored, tightening his back-hug.  


Another set of footsteps trod down the stairs, notably making a lot more audible footsteps.  


“Huening Kai, what are you doing to the poor guy?” someone questioned.  


“Oh, Soobin-hyung. Look, it was the hot guy I was talking about last night from the club. We’re like totally best friends now, and I know you’re jealous because you left the club early. Sucks to be you,” Huening Kai remarked.  
The older voice was the same as the person whom he’d met earlier when waking up. Chills went up Yeonjun’s entire body. This person certainly did leave the club, but whether or not he had “fun” last night was none of Huening Kai’s concern. Yeonjun just met the kid, and he’d probably never see him again, but he seemed too innocent to know about what was actually going on. Both of the older boys coughed to mask their awkwardness.  


“Huening Kai, you should probably let him go,” Soobin suggested. Huening Kai obeyed and let out a defeated whimper.  


“Nice meeting you all, but I really have to get going,” Yeonjun lied.  


“Wait, do you even have a place to stay?” Soobin asked him.  
“

Huh, how would you even know about-” Yeonjun was momentarily cut off.  


Huening Kai interjected, saying, “You guys have met already? When though?” Before the older two were able to make up an excuse, Huening Kai exclaimed, “Hey! Let the cutie stay at our dorm. Just don’t tell the managers,”  
“Well-” both Soobin and Yeonjun said at the same time. Soobin didn’t necessarily want to leave Yeonjun homeless. Yeonjun really could not turn down an offer from one of the cutest kids he has ever met. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall sorry its so cringey but i did smt LMAO kais so cute.  
> hey btw soobin is my ultimate bias now but i got a yeonjun photocard and its all cool!!! hopefully this didnt make ur eyes bleed too much

**Author's Note:**

> test  
> idk imo fanfics are delulu!! dont take my story with anything more than a grain of salt  
> sorry im new at writing xdxd


End file.
